Gladiator
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Quidditch isn't the only big time sport in the Wizarding World.  What will happen when everyone fourth year and up is invited to the Gladiator Championship?  And who is the mysterious Silver Dragon?  Fight scenes later on
1. Chapter 1

Gladiator

Harry was not expecting Ron to be in such a chipper mood after Herminie spent half the night yelling at him to get his shit together or ells she would break up with him. Ron was in such a good mood that Harry just had to ask, "Ron, why are you in such a good mood?"

Ron gave him his best shit-eater grin and said, "Haven't you heard, everyone fourth year and older has been invited to the ring next Hogsmead weekend."

Herminie, who had been sitting a seat down finally gathered the courage to speak in front of Ron, "What Ring?"

Ron sputtered and said, "The Gladiator Ring of course, it's the final championship!"

Herminie and Harry both went pale and Harry asked, "Don't Gladiators fight to the death?"

Ron frowned and said, "Oh well, figuratively, but no one ever actually dies in the ring, theirs spells to prevent that."

Herminie frowned and asked, "Wait so how does someone becomes a Gladiator? The Roman's used slaves."

Ron frowned and said, "Well I'm not sure all the details, but all the Gladiators are normally a percentage magical creature, although there is one girl who's just got a wicked Animigius form. To get to the tournament you have to have won at least twenty bouts, you have to have won at least five tournaments over the last decade to get into the championship. It's been so long since a Championship was held in our area, and it's going to be held in Hogsmead! I've only ever been to one bout before, but it was even better than the World Cup!"

Harry frowned and asked, "Why would anyone want to fight to their metaphorical death?"

Ron frowned as he puzzled over that for a second then said, "I don't know, but it's wicked. No wands allowed, and sometime there are even dark creatures. The bout I saw was between giant and a rogue Veela, The Veela wiped the floor with the giant! It was so awesome!"

Ron continued to talk about the Ring the rest of the day, and before long had both Harry and Hermione promising that they would come.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight Between Dragons

Gladiator

"Entering on the West Gate is the one time standing English champion the girl with the number one animigius form, The Golden Dragon!"

Cheers rang through the crowd as a woman in her late fifties with golden hair running down her back in a braid, walked into the ring wearing a very revealing shimmering golden dress with gold arm bands. She smiled charmingly and waved to all of her fans.

"Entering on the East Gate is the fresh blood, the underground fighting champion, and the undefeated Silver Dragon."

Cheers rang out, and the Gryffindors were a bit shocked to hear the surrounding Slytherin let out some screams of excitement. Ron glance back at Pansy in shock when she screamed, "Gut that bitch!" It was a moment before a man dressed in silver Gladiator armor, complete with a silver mask and silver cuffs strolled out. The woman in gold glared at the man in silver armor, and the crowd noticed the silver straps on the mans boots.

"This will be a battle of the Dragons. We've all heard the tales of the Golden Dragon, and how she took the English Championship right out from under the French Veela's nose. Her bouts are some of the most expensive in the business, because everyone just loves to see her Dragon form. Her book, the Golden Dragon, made the best seller list as everyone wanted to know the story behind the beautiful beast. For everything that is know about the Golden Dragon, nothing is know about the Silver Dragon, other than he took the underground championship. His file is blank, he's a total mystery. So let's see who will win, the silver or the gold. The bout will begin in 3…2…1!"

As the "1" range through the room, and cheers went up, the woman in the gold dress, without even a flicker of movement, shifted into her animigus form. Everyone gasped as a giant golden dragon, that would have put the Hungarian Horntail from the Triwizard Tournament to shame. With a single slash of it's tail the dragon sliced through several rocks like they were water, and with a roar the Dragon belched a golden fire in the Silver Dragon's direction. Everyone watched, certain that the Silver Dragon would fall as those flames came right at him, but suddenly, just before the flames hit, the Silver Dragon jumped up and over the flames. His feet had barely touched the ground when he went running toward the Golden Dragon, who seemed surprised the fire hadn't taken her opponent out.

She slashed out with her tail, intending to slice the man in two, but the Silver Dragon jumped up once more and ran up the edge of her tail. In her anger, the Golden Dragon attempted to hit the man with another belch of fire, but missed him by inches as he began to run up her back, where she couldn't reach with her flames. Before she could figure out how to get him off he ran up to her neck. The whole audience gasped when the man grabbed two short silver knives from inside his boots, but as he raised them into the air, they lengthened into swords and before the Golden Dragon could figure out what was going on the man had plunged the silver sword between two of her scales and went through all the way to her heart. The Golden Dragon collapsed, and if it were not for the magic of the ring, she would be dead.

The Silver Dragon jumped off Golden Dragon, secants before she morphed back into her human skin, her face downcast and he mouth draw tight in anger. The Silver Dragon put his knives back into his boots and raised his fists up into the air. The shocked silence was broken with loud cheers, new fans screaming their support for the Silver Dragon, no one caring that they knew nothing about him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes<em> **If you like this story** please go to my profile and got to my poll and vote on it, or if you like another story. I'll continue to work on this story and the others but home much time i spend on a story depends a bit on how many votes


End file.
